Moore, Oklahoma
Moore is a city in Cleveland County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 55,081. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 73.30% White (40,374) 11.79% Hispanic or Latino (6,494) 7.12% Other (3,923) 4.06% Black or African American (2,236) 3.73% Native American (2,054) 8.2% (4,516) of Moore residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Moore has average rates of Pokemon theft and above average rates of murder. The city reported 25 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 8.49 murders a year. Pokemon See the Cleveland County page for more info. Fun facts * In 1966 the Hillsdale Free Will Baptist College, after moving through various locations around Oklahoma, opened in the community. * Moore earned the nickname Tornado Town due to the fact that it has been struck by more tornadoes of various strength than anywhere else in Oklahoma. The most notable of these were twin F5 tornadoes that ravaged the suburb and surrounding areas on May 24th, 1999. At the time and afterwards, these tornadoes were arguably the most documented on record, however, that would not last long, as on June 1st, a single F5 which devastated the southern Dallas suburbs of Midlothian and DeSoto, and would enter south Dallas before dissipating, stole that title. * The City of Moore has funded the construction of a memorial to honor America's veterans and their families. The city renamed JD Estates Park to Veterans Memorial Park, and a memorial was constructed at the park entrance. The main feature of the memorial is a 15-foot (4.6 m) black granite obelisk that has the inscription, "May this hallowed ground honor the sacrifice of America's finest veterans, civilians, and their families- past, present, and future. We will never forget." Another major feature of the memorial are five black granite tablets with the seal of the five branches of the American armed forces. At the center of the memorial is a flag plaza with a 30-foot (9.1 m) pole for the American flag and two 25-foot (7.6 m) poles for the Oklahoma flag and the POW/MIA flag. The flag plaza is surrounded by a polished concrete walking area with a stained five-pointed star stretching the entire width and height of the walking area. A committee was formed to plan the second phase of the Moore Veterans Memorial. A campaign to sell bricks to be placed in the memorial was completed in early 2009. Over 190 bricks were purchased by supporters from the community and surrounding areas. The bricks were placed in the Memorial Wall and Phase II was completed in May 2009. * Moore has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has plenty of fast food, dollar stores, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Tractor Supply Co., Walmart, Nintendo World, Shops At Moore, Lowe's, Home Depot, some chain restaurants, some local restaurants and businesses, some hotels/motels, Moore Warren Theatre, a few other shopping centers, plenty of public battle fields, some sports complexes, Broadmoore Golf Course, Belmar Golf Club, Solstice Apparel, Little River Park, and a few other things. Category:Oklahoma Cities